Dante
TISSG7Redgrave= Description Two tagteam brothers duking it out. Will the plumbers send the demon brothers down the drain or will they hit the jackpot? Interlude Wiz: Brothers they can make a great tagteam if they hate each other or love each other Boomstick: These guys just show that brotherly bonds are powerful Wiz: Dante and Vergil Sons of Sparda Boomstick: Mario and Luigi the super Bros Wiz: Before we start we will use SMG Mario and Luigi as Paper would stomp Boomstick: While Dante will be using his incarnation in DMC 2 and Vergil as Nelo Angelo with that of the way he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's out job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Dante and Vergil Wiz: Long ago... Boomstick: Wiz we get it their papa was a badass demon who defeated Mundus and got laid like 2000 years later and had twins but dad died of age and mom died at their 8th birthday with Dante hiding and Vergil missing. Wiz: Wow that was a way to sum it up.... Boomstick: Yeah I mean should there be THAT many times we have to do this Wiz: Fair point and when they found each other after so long instead of a warm family reunioun they... Boomstick: They tried to KILL each other as hello... Wiz: Well even though Dante had the weapons Vergil has the more reformed skills so they sort of compesate Boomstick: And they may only team up once but the teamwork is awesome and they read each other and syncronize with each other perfectly against blob Arkham Wiz: Well we know what Dante and Vergil have but let's repeat them anyway Dante has a range of weapons like his rebellion which is his base sword and can be thrown like a boomerang, Alastor is basically a lightning sword, Ceberus are nunchakus but can freeze enemies and are three sided Boomstick: Illuminati confirmed??? Wiz: No shut up man Boomstick: Ok moving on Agni and Rudra are twin swords that produce fire and wind, Nevan is like alastor but a guitar? Hey wiz why the fuck Dante has a guitar as a weapon he smashes people with that? Wiz: No he can also turn it into a scythe and summon blood thirsty bats. Boomstick; HOLY SHIT!!!! I want one NOW! Wiz: You can't its not for sale. Boomstick: AWWWWW GOD DAMMIT Wiz; Anyway Dante has the beowulf which is a gauntlet made of light and looks like Yang's shotgun gauntlets just that they are also used for the feet and don't shoot out anything but does things like the rising dragon which is basically a shoryuken. Though Vergil had them first so he will take this. Boomstick: Why is there street fighter moves in devil may cry games. Wiz: This is capcom nearly every game they own now has a street fighter reference and also he has 2 more of those gauntlets that are ifrit which is just made of fire and gilgamesh which is made of metal. Boomstick: But if he needs range he has his trusty handguns Ebony and Ivory which are semi-automatic and have unlimited ammo damn i need those beauties but their not for sale i know, Lucifer as backpack that can shoot toothpicks of pain and are similar to the ones Mundus shot out in the first game and finally one my all time favorites is Pandora which is a briefcase that has 666 forms but sadly Dante has only shown 7 of those. Wiz: These forms include epidemic, hatred, revenge, jealousy, argument, grief and omen: Epidemic s a bowgun firing ravaging missiles of death Boomstick: Hatred is a bazooka that spells FUCK YOU all over those missiles, Revenge is basically a FUCK YOU laser, Jealousy is a gatling gun that rains death with hot lead, Argument is a mobile missile battery that shoots a ton of FUCK YOU missiles to the enemies and they are homing, Wiz: Grief is a shuriken that slices though enemies and is like a boomerang and finally omen which surrounds enemies with a violated taboo and kills them. Boomstick: Thought they have one thing they have in common they can fuck you up hard. Seriously I NEED THAT SHIT NOW Wiz: Not for sale Boomstick: I'll just shoot Dante…. Wiz: Well you can't one he is fiction and two…he is a master in weapons your dead by then Boomstick: Right…ok so anyway Dante has 6 unique styles he can use to help him control the field they are trickter which helps Dante move more efficiently and dodge opponents, Swordmaster helps Dante bring out the best in his melee weapons, Gunslinger does what sword master does just with his guns, Royalguard helps Dante reduce the amount of damage he takes and can counter enemies like parrying in street fighter 3rd strike god dammit the references, Quicksilver stops time for as long as Dante has enough Devil Trigger to spend on he also can use the bangle of time to completely stop time, and finally Doopleganger which is like quicksilver just it creates a clone version of Dante to help him fight. So many man he can switch on the fly but what does devil trigger even do wiz? Wiz: It turns him into his true demon form Boomstick: No wayyyy. He only looks human with the powers~ *Sees Dante transforming into Devil Trigger* HOLY SHIT Wiz: And he can turn into majin devil trigger and sparda devil trigger with his father's sword but they are more or less the same thing Bommstick: Now Vergil's time well he has less weapons obviously but we will composite the weapons with him having the Yamato which we know can bypass durability and cut THROUGH DIMENSIONS Wiz: Vergil has Beowulf a gauntlet that generates light instead of metal light Gilgamesh and his projection swords and surround his enemies making it near impossible to escape and the force edge their fathers sealed weapon which if they combine amulets it can turn into a the Sparda Sword which gave Dante access to the Sparda Devil Trigger though Vergil never wielded it. Boomstick: That's sad to him cause that weapon can do all kinds of badass things like changing form and is ridiculous though Vergil has another sword a black zweihände which he wield with ease an gauntlets that wield dark flames but he is slower with these. Wiz: Vergil can also turn devil trigger and boost his stats immensely but Dante has a leg up Boomstick: Other than the sparda Devil Trigger? Wiz: Well yes and no. While Dante needs the sword to go to that mode he trained and can turned a revised version of it Majin Devil Trigger Boomstick: Dante and Vergil can fight so fast they made a space where rain doesn't hit them, can shrug off wounds, battle demons of the underworld though Dante has far more notable demons he killed and even with limited time they did work together Wiz: But they have flaws which they are more individual and in this team work Dante is cocky but has more under his belt but Vergil's only issue as Nelo is that memories of the past can make him stun him for a bit. Also they only worked together once properly Boomstick: But mess with this duo you will be sorry Arkham: Don't DO IT Dante and Vergil: And Jackpot *Fires the shot* Mario and Luigi Wiz: In the mushroom kingdom Princess Peach always get kidnapped but who always saved her? Boomstick: Mario of course but he has a sidekick to help him at times his brother Luigi Wiz: Mario and Luigi were together when they were babies and born as the seven star children Boomstick: These two came from a stork apparently so they don't have mama and dad…Scientific studies shows that… *Is punched all the way out of the studio* Wiz: Anyway the brothers eventually grew up and fought together for the mushroom kingdom and getting back princess peach MOSTLY. So they also have to have power ups to help them on the way like the: Fire flower which can make him throw fire, Ice flower to throw ice and freeze opponents, wields a giant hammer, the cape feather gives him flight for a large amount of time…Bommstick get up it's boring… Boomstick: BOOOOO Wiz: AHHHH *screams like a girl and falls down* Boomstick: That's what you get sucker…Wiz hey Wiz…ahhh get an ambulance. A nothing to serious hehe. So Mario can also get bigger with the mega mushroom and has invulnerability with the star. Luigi is nearly the same with just having lightning manipulation due to training with the jellyfish sisters and funny enough can jump higher than Mario. This is why I play Luigi a lot. So they are like pallet swaps for each other but let me tell you there is a lot more to their arsenal. Like the frog suit which makes them look ridiculous but swims on water, Boomerang flower allows them to throw boomerangs like a boss *Dived kick on* Wiz: Ok my turn *he has a vitamin with him* So the brothers can turn into a Rock which can crush his enemies, Propeller cap which allows him to fly also, Boo can make him turn invisible but can turn back via sunlight, Cat suit can stick on walls and attack enemies, Hammer suit specifically for Mario will give him infinite supply of hammers while able to create and manipulate fireballs, while Metal cap allows them to be very hard and more durable while the speed is unaffected they can be injured by falls and sink easily Luigi has the vanish power flower and can activate the negative zone which makes his opponents do random things like trip over absolutely nothing but their trump card is white tannoki... Boomstick: HEY Wiz: What is it now… *Boomstick takes out his shotgun* Boomstick: PAY BACK Wiz: Commercial break *1 hour later* Boomstick: Fine fine ok let's stop and carry on our insurance ain't covering this shit Wiz: Anyway the White Tannoki suit is a suit that has the star-man's abilities and doesn't exactly run out. They can only do it when they died 5 times but we overrule that for this fight Boomstick: There two have been through think and thin. They always get through things like Mario beating Bowser all the time but Luigi can join the fun sometimes. Luigi did absolutely fucking nothing to win Mario party with beating King Boo. But they have very good teamwork as well and their feats in Galaxy they managed to beat Bowser as he creates a galaxy on his own. DAMNNN Wiz: Don't get the wrong idea they have some weaknesses. Mario and Luigi's power-ups can be knocked out or they have a time limit. Mario isn't the brightest person and can't exactly combine his power-ups like Luigi. But Luigi is a coward, clumsy and has an inferiority complex albeit he gets over them sometimes. Boomstick: But when these plumbers work together. You better get ready for a beat down Mario and Luigi: Yahoo! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE Battle *In bowser's castle* Bowser: Dante I want you to kill these two people they have troubled me for the longest time. I will pay you handsomely if you succeed. Dante: Fine get that cash ready *In the mushroom kingdom Luigi and Mario are wondering around when Dante crashes in* Dante: Looks like I have to deal with this huh *Suddenly Vergil (as Nelo Angelo) comes in* Vergil? (cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atGcliA-HNw) Vergil:… Dante: I didn't think you were alive but whatever you also took back your sword eh? Let's take these plumber out *Readies rebellion while Vergil takes his Yamato as the Mario bros take a fighting stance* FIGHT! *Dante charges in and goes after Mario with a stinger while Vergil does some Judgement Cuts but the brothers dodged and counter attack with punches and kicks but they are parried* Dante: Pretty good eh *Shots at the plumbers while Vergil then uses Beowulf and kicks the plumbers with kick 13 and did the supernova move* *The mario bros then take the fire flower and launched them at the demon twins though the twins managed to dodged Mario launches a big fiery ball of fire and pushes them back* Vergil: Geah *Growing impatient Vergil charged in and used Beowulf to attack Luigi and take out his power up which he resorted to use the ice flowers but Vergil kept breaking the ice* *Meanwhile Mario resorted to the same thing though Dante in turn used the gilgamesh to do so and as Mario was having issues he used his hammer to smack Dante at least 40km back and tag team with Luigi as the latter electrocutes Vergil and Mario using the hammer suit to smack Vergil around and launch him around the same distance as Dante but hit a building instead* Dante: Tsk this is annoying *As Mario comes in with the cat suit and tries to scratch Dante but he parried it and absorb the shock then uses the shoryuken to send Mario upwards while Vergil has to block with the zweihänder and Luigi got caught off guard by Dante's cerberus and Vergil blasted him with summoned swords* *Mario then used the propeller cap to get in the air and butt stomped on Dante and while Vergil tried to hit him Luigi striked Vergil with a boomerang from behind and kicked Vergil into a near by lake where the brothers used the Frog suit on to dive* *Dante gets up* Dante: Huh? What happened? VERGIL??? *Hears the lake go boom* OH no not again please. Vergil: Gahh *coughs* UAAAAAA *Take his helmet off and goes Devil Trigger and attacks the brothers with sheer speed and strikes hitting them a lot but they used the metal cap to help them as Vergil struggles in vain the brothers keep hitting him with a lot of force as Dante arrives to assist* Dante: VERGIL GET AWAY *turns into devil trigger slowing down time with quicksilver and attacks Mario and Vergil escapes the lock and pushes Luigi out of the way* YOU I'LL CUT YOU DOWN *Dante hits Mario with the tempest combo using agni and rudra teleports behind Mario with the trickster style then electrocutes him with Nevan while shooting lucifer at Mario which exploded upon impact sending him backwards while Dante added a doppleganger to help Vergil* *Vergil uses his gauntlets to combo Luigi and Luigi tries to counter when Vergil is trying to strike with Force edge but the doopleganger intercept it and managed to use a variety of moves using the Alastor sending Luigi through the mushroom castle* *Dante meanwhile uses the pandora case starting with Grief and threw it at Mario but he dodged and as Dante catches it and uses Jealousy at Mario who dodges the bullets* Dante: Having fun yet? *Uses Epidemic to launch missiles everywhere at Mario who rides on one of the missiles* Hey that's what I do! *Then used Hatred to shoot more missiles and they hit the mushroom kingdom as it's failing spart* Alright time to get more serious *Uses revenge and it hit the castle that Luigi was in and destroyed a country as Mario dodged using the cape feather* Mario: OH NO *Uses the star mushroom and managed to hit Dante in the groin and smack him around then used the mega mushroom to try to squish him but he barely caught it* Dante: Phew that was close *Just as Mario turned back to normal and Dante is being exhausted out of Devil Trigger as the doopleganger and Vergil head to the castle to fight Luigi but Luigi used the cape to escape and surprise attack them but as Vergil ties to intercept Luigi activated the negative zone and the doopleganger disappeared due to taking too much damage and managed to hurt Vergil until he couldn't stand up* Vergil: Ahh.. Ahh *coughing blood* Luigi: Let's a go *As Luigi uppercuts Vergil's head off* K.O.! Dante: Get ready fatty *sees the force edge flying near him with the amulet and the yamato lying around* Vergil? *Sees Luigi going out safetly* NOW YOU'VE DONE IT *Dante combines the amulets and turns into the Sparda DT while the Mario brothers used the white Tanokii suit* *Dante then launches fireballs at the brothers who dodged them and as they try to punch Dante he blocks them and uses the Sparda sword to slash them with a barrage of slashes and as they try to get up he uses Judgement cuts end on them and as Dante sheathes the sword as it cuts an arm off from each of the brothers cleanly* Dante: You will pay for what you did… *Uses the bangle of time to stop time to a complete halt and then went to Luigi and slashed Luigi a ton of times then stabbed him just as the bangle ends the time and as Mario watches in horror Dante then unleashes a Dragonic attack the burn Luigi to cinders just as the Sparda Devil Trigger ends K.O.! Mario: NOOOOO *Mario steadily gets up and at Dante and hitting Dante in the groin and did a barrage combo on him trying to end it with a Big fiery ball of death as it hits Dante* *Pant* *Pant* *Pant* *Suddenly from the fire Dante comes out in a similar form from before but with pulse blades and a darker tone* Dante: I'm not DONE here *Swoops down and launches Mario in the air and slicing him with the pulse blades and lands on the ground being shot with fire balls before Dante initiates Devil Must Die as a series of stingers hit Mario before one final one pierces him and as a flash of white happened out of no where and as reality hit back Mario is impaled with Rebellion and dies* Tsk *Dante leaves but looks at a photo of Mario and Luigi saving the kingdom now feeling regret* I'm sorry Vergil…I'm sorry everyone…*As he walks away* K.O.! *In bowser's castle* Bowser: Well done Dante you have killed my arch rival now your reward though the kingdom is destroyed I can rebuilt it *Hands over the briefcase full of cash* Dante: Thanks but I'm not satisfied Bowser: Oh what can you possibly want now? Dante: You see I found something VERY interesting you told me they troubled you but you never told me why. Now I know who is the good guy and bad guy. Bowser: You think you can beat me. Koopalings help you daddy. Dante: They can't hear you…*Throws Bowser Jr.'s head* Bowser: What have you done?? Dante: I made sure no one can interrupt with our conversation now it's over *Points Ivory at Bowser* Bowser: DON'T DO IT *As he stumbles back* Dante: And Jackpot *Fires the bullet and it killed Bowser* Weak *As he walks out the burning castle behind him along with taking the cash* Results Boomstick: HOLY SHIT!! And Dante became Chara?? Wiz: Ahem anyway Mario and Luigi had better teamwork and speed but the Dante had the edge in everything else. Boomstick: And you know why we only mentioned Dante there…it's because Vergil is somewhat useless in this fight while he is a top tier in his verse it's not really notable as he is as strong as Abigail but while he claims to be as strong as Mundus we never really knew the extent… Wiz: Vergil also had little variety in arsenal and couldn't even do much to the brothers the only weapon that can is Yamato cause it bypasses durability and force edge when awakened but he never used it so it became sort of redunctant Boomstick: Dante on the other hand can kill them because he is universal and before people say it's an outliner the thing is that Dante actually surpassed his father at his peak and Mundus created a separate universe on his own. Wiz: Kamiya confirmed it in a tweet and while it is sort of vague it isn't really. The fact is that Mundus created a pocket dimension and the size was unknown as he never stated its sized only blabbered saying he will kill Dante so the feat had a specification for it. Boomstick: And also he destroyed it on his own but keep in mind DMC 1 Dante can beat him via the sparda sword which housed his fathers powers but DMC 2 he made it his own. But Wiz didn't Mario and co. survived the Big Crunch? Wiz: Not really while he did survive he had help from Rosalina in doing so as the universe was rectoned and while Bowser did create it the black hole doesn't scale to regular strength and their durability. Don't get us wrong Mario and Luigi did fly from galaxy to galaxy in seconds the thing comparing to Dante's flying out of god knows how many stars he can still close the distance via his time manipulation and outright stop it. Boomstick: But Wiz isn't Yamato and Force edge Vergil's weapon?? Wiz: Again true but Dante has wield them in the past so he knows how to use them efficiently comparing to Vergil who used the force edge an incomplete version of the sword of Sparda. Dante and Vergil can work together they don't nearly have as much experience as the plumber brothers and they do better individually. So all in all Dante is stronger and more durable and can last as long as he can against the onslaught and has ways to patch up his speed disadvantage Boomstick: One more thing why didn't the white tanokii suit work wiz?? Wiz: Almost forgot you see the tanokii suit which has no limit in terms of time making it a one hit move is a NLF which is not a good argument saying that the brothers can ONE-SHOT everyone with this. And logically the suit can be nulled if their opponent is stronger than them meaning it's not that useful Boomstick: Looks like Dante hit the Jackpot Wiz: The winner is Dante Note from Writer Hey guys it's red here now ik some of you will be like "wtf you biased fanboy" I will admit i love DMC but i wouldn't use SMG if i knew they have a chance to win the fight. So basically I used SMG because there was a factor to not make it a complete stomp. Anyway this is my third fight and I think it's alright will add music later so yeah hope you enjoyed it :) and if you disagree you can make your own version or debate civilly with me(just hit me in my message wall for both so ik who you are). Anyway Red signing out |-| ROLVeBloxxer= D&vvsm&l.png|Offical (ROLVeBloxxer) D&vvsm&l2.png|Unused Mario and Luigi vs Dante and Vergil (Super Mario Bros vs Devil May Cry).png|ZDogg667 Dante & Vergil vs Mario & Luigi is a What If? Death Battle by ROLVeBloxxer, starring the tag teams of Dante and Vergil against Mario and Luigi. Description Devil May Cry vs Super Mario! What happens when twin brothers clash? Will the devils cry or will the 1-UP turn into a 1-DOWN? ok that pun was shit Interlude Boomstick: Brothers. You either hate them or you love them. Wiz: But with these two, brotherly love gets even more complicated. Boomstick: Like with Dante and Vergil, the sons of Sparda. Wiz: And Mario and Luigi, the Super Mario Brothers. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Combatants 'Dante & Vergil' Background Wiz: 2000 years ago, a violent mutiny transpired in the Underworld. The demon warrior Sparda apparently had a change of heart and decided to turn to the side of good. He single-handedly vanquished the Underworld's leader, and sealed himself and the hellish realm away from Earth. Boomstick: Either way, he snuck out of hell to hang out for a couple decades, knock up this chick named Eva, and then die. Wiz: Sparda's relationship with Eva spawned two half-demon twin brothers. Their names were Dante and Vergil. Dante Vergil 'Mario & Luigi' Background Wiz: As two of the seven star children, the Mario Bros. were destined for greatness. Boomstick: And hell, when you have a ton of Yoshis by your side, you know you're about to do a lot of good shit! Mario Luigi Death Battle Results Comparison Polls Who wins? The Sons of Sparda The Mario Bros. Who do you prefer? The Sons of Sparda The Mario Bros. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Siblings vs Siblings" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:TISSG7Redgrave Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:ROLVeBloxxer Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016